


That man, notice

by Illuminiuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crows, F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mystery, POV Uchiha Sasuke, implied/hidden meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: He had been watching. So, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he caught her talking to the bird, and it whispered back.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	That man, notice

He had never noticed the girl named Sakura. He had other, more important things to focus on. Still, he had begun to watch her with a kindling interest. As he did so, he noticed the occasional  _ “kraa”  _ of a crow at her arrival, or a murder of crows spread out in the trees, flickering in the background, circling her from above, watching, following her every move. He read the fine-print. 

He had bumped into her at the Nara forest, and he, like the big ravenging birds, he had been watching. So, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he caught her talking to the bird, and it whispered back.

But it was surprising. So much so that he had given away his position. And then he saw  _ him.  _ Sakura was with that man.  _ With  _ him. They were touching like one would with someone familiar. Too familiar. He felt disgusting, disgusted when Sakura had kissed the man tenderly. 

The man who he had called his big brother, the man who he had once loved dearly, the man who knew him, was  _ kind _ to him like no other, the man who had killed his closest family, killed there shared parents without an inch of remorse, killed his clan, and his pride.

That man, the one who stared straight at him, passionately kissing the pink haired girl as Sasuke shook in rage and confusion, the man who had rid, ended all of them. All except him. 

He had finally noticed Sakura Haruno. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not necessarily correlated to my other on-going story. But still, it’s a bit of insight. I hope you enjoyed! Also, I would love feedback, and if you could tell me of any grammatical or spelling errors on my part, I would be glad to fix them! <3


End file.
